I Don't Like the Drugs, But the Drugs Like Me
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: Russia has been missing for awhile. Prussia is sent to his house to give him some papers from the conference America had given him. What does he discover on his little visit? Yaoi,Drug abuse, Lemons,comfort, domestic violence, all that jazz.
1. I Don't Like the Drugs

**I really Love this couple, so I hope you enjoy this first chapter Since alot of people have been asking for it ^^ **

* * *

It was late in the day, and the world conference had just come to a completion. All the countries were conversing amongst each other, mostly about personal issues or just down right complaining about one another.

A few of them had already left, having better things to do than just sit around.

America was passing out copies of papers to the countries that hadn't left yet.

"Hey, did Russia leave or something'? I need to give him a packet too." America asked blindly, not really directing it to anyone in particular.

A few countries looked around, as if to see if America was right or not. England walked up to America, leaning on the wall.

"Now that you mention Russia…he hasn't been around in a few months. Anyone seen him?"

All the other countries just mumbled, shaking their heads in a 'no' manner.

"Hmm…." England was thinking to himself, rubbing the back of his head.

Italy ran up to the Englishman. "Hey~! If you want I can go look for him! I bet Germany would help me too!"

"No….Italy, thank you though." England refused, rather nicely.

"Hey man, we still need to have someone go find him." America reminded him, waving the thick packet of papers at him.

"I guess you're right…who here isn't really doing anything important?"

"that'd have to be Prussia, y'know…since he isn't really required to do anything." America chuckled, pointing to the Albino in the corner of the room.

Prussia turned his head in their direction. "Hey, I heard my name." He mumbled, sounding intrigued.

America tossed the packet of papers to him. "Go take these to Russia's house."

"Tch…." Prussia growled, grabbing hold of the packet. "You're lucky, if I wasn't so damn bored I'd refuse…"

America smiled goofily, giving a thumbs-up. "Thanks man, you're awesome!"

Prussia smirked. "Tell me something I don't know~"

-x-

It was a long drive to Russia's place, and the temperature wasn't much better.

"Dammit….maybe I should have refused to do this, I'm fucking freezing out here!" Prussia complained as he got out of his car, pushing the button on his keys to promptly lock it.

He sighed and walked up to the large house, knocking on the door (completely ignoring the door bell that was there).

He waited a few seconds, tapping his foot and looking around the yard a bit. There was a nice statue of a woman wearing traditional clothing. It looked as if it were supposed to be a fountain, but it wasn't working. Still, it was beautiful. Even if it were working, surely the water would freeze up.

After a good five minutes, Prussia was getting agitated. He wasn't one for patience.

He growled. "If you don't open this fucking door, I'll break it off it's hinges you big-nosed creep!"

Again, silence.

Instead of just getting angrier, Prussia was sensing something odd. He took the door knob in his hands and pushed.

It was open.

He walked inside, feeling the warm air rush over his chilled skin. He shivered as he closed the door behind him, locking it this time.

The house seemed to look normal, nothing really out of the ordinary. But there was something missing.

Russia.

Prussia laid the packet of papers down on an end table next to the stairs, proceeding to go up them.

-x-

It was so quiet in the house, he could hear the floor creak with every step he made.

Nothing about the upstairs looked odd either. All the doors looked the same, brown wood. Except the one at the very end of the hall. It was a bit larger, and seemed to be covered in a velvet red material. The knob was gold coloured.

Prussia had enough sense in his head to realize that it was obviously going to be Russia's bedroom.

Prussia slowly entered the room, noticing the temperature was a bit warmer than the rest of the house's was.

He peaked inside to see a fireplace along the back wall. The glow made the room look inviting, and warm. The walls were a dark red colour, and the curtains were black with gold trim. The carpet was a smoky grey colour.

Prussia looked over to the bed, expecting to find Russia himself.

His expectations were correct, as he spotted light blonde hair sticking out from under the comforter.

He made his way over to the large bed, staring down at Russia.

Prussia could tell he was awake by the small movements and noises he was making.

"You gonna get up?" Prussia asked coolly.

Russia stopped his fidgeting for a moment, seeming a little alarmed that Prussia was in the room.

Russia made a small wincing noise, thus making Prussia confused as to what was going on.

"If you're not going to get up, I'll kick you out of bed!" Prussia warned, raising his foot a bit.

Russia's whimpering and sounds of pain only increased.

Prussia sat his foot back on the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with you…?" He asked, sounding intrigued, and, dare I say, concerned.

"J-just go away…" Russia mumbled, still wincing.

Prussia lifted an eyebrow at the barely audible command. "To hell with that! I'm not leaving until you tell me just what the fuck's up with you!"

He growled, grabbing hold of the blanket and swiftly pulling it off of Russia.

Prussia's eyes widened as he looked down at the other country.

Russia was grabbing onto his arm tightly, wincing as if someone were sawing it off.

Prussia was confused, until he saw trickles of blood start to make their way out from under Russia's hand.

He knew it would be stupid to ask Russia to see his arm, he'd obviously refuse.

But it's not like Prussia needed to see his arm, because Russia's other arm was enough evidence to put two-and-two together.

There were multiple sore-like wounds all over his left arm, along with many scars of the same nature.

"I've seen those before on someone…." Prussia mentioned under his breath, thinking. "Oh fuck, don't tell me…."

Prussia ran over to Russia's dresser, opening drawers and throwing everything out until going onto another one.

He finally stopped as he came to the drawer at the bottom left corner. Prussia pulled out a plastic bag full of syringes, needles, and a certain substance.

Prussia shook his head, throwing the bag down onto the floor rather harshly.

He fast-walked back over to where Russia was lying down.

"What the fuck are you thinking? _Heroin?_ Are you borderline retarded?" Prussia screamed, not believing the situation he was in.

Russia stopped making sounds all together. He wasn't even wincing anymore. He let go of his arm.

Prussia was getting furious by now and grabbed Russia by the hair, turning his face where he could see it.

"You heard me, What the fuck is wrong with you?" Prussia yelled once more, staring into Russia's deep purple eyes.

Russia raised the corners of his mouth into a hurtful smile as tears began streaming down his face.

"Everything's wrong with me…" He whimpered, trying his best not to lose him composure any further.

Prussia's expression softened as he let go of Russia's hair, sliding down to sit on the floor.

He put his hand on his head, as if he had a headache.

"How the fuck am I going to help you…?"

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, reviews are very appreciated! c:**


	2. The Nobodies

**Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to give you guys something before I start with the big chapters :]**

* * *

Prussia remained sitting on the floor of Russia's bedroom for a good 2 hours, waiting for the other man to calm down.

After Russia's searing pain subsided into a dull throb, he laid still for a moment. He wouldn't dare move too quickly, for fear of that it would come back as soon as he so much as flinched.

After deeming it safe to, Russia sat up on his bed, hunched over a bit from the pain in his stomach.

Prussia could tell he was sitting up from the shift behind him. He stared into the fireplace with a scowl.

"So…you gonna tell me why you're doing this?" his voice was monotone, but still, had that small hint of unmistakable anger.

Russia sighed deeply, looking over to the nightstand next to his bed. He picked up the almost empty bottle of vodka and took a swig, wiping his mouth afterwards.

"Have you ever…" Russia's breath hitched mid-sentence. "….felt sad?"

Prussia lifted an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder to glance at Russia. "Of course, everyone has. What kind of question is that?"

Russia chuckled half-heartedly. "No…not just sad. Like….you just can't do it anymore? You'd give anything to bring you just a little shred of happiness."

Prussia turned back to the fire. "Depression, huh?"

"You could call it that…" Russia mumbled, hissing as he accidentally brushed his wounded arm roughly against his pillow. "it's just…it makes all my anxiety and sadness go away…the heroin I mean."

"That's understandable…but don't you want to stop? You can't keep wrecking your body like that, sooner or later you're body won't be able to produce endorphins. What are you going to do when that happens, Russia?"

Russia stayed quiet for a few moments, getting side tracked by the sound of the crackling fire.

"Call me Ivan…." He spoke as h stood up, completely ignoring Prussia's question.

Prussia looked up at Russia as he walked over to throw the empty bottle of vodka away in a small trashcan he kept in his room.

Prussia stood up and walked over to where Russia was standing. He leaned against the brick of the fireplace, crossing his arms. "You're in a heap of shit, you know that don't you Ivan?"

Russia's expression was blank as he stared at the floor and nodded his head. He knew, he just couldn't except it without getting too upset about it.

Prussia studied Russia's features, noticing some changes. He looked a bit thinner, still, not really skinny, just not as thick as he usually was. His skin was much more pale now, except of course the skin around the welts on his arms. He had dark circles around his eyes, most likely from lack of sleep.

"You really….need help don't you?" Prussia asked hesitantly, staring at the man.

Russia's eyes were now covered with his hair since he was staring down at the floor. Even though that was so, Prussia could still see the tears falling slowing from his eyes, hitting the carpet one by one.

Prussia couldn't just stand there and let him cry silently, wallowing in self pity, and possibly hatred.

He sighed and took a step closer to Russia, lightly wrapping his arms around his back and hugging him tightly, yet unsurely.

Russia's crying stopped for a split moment, before his tears started flowing even more. He leaned his head into Prussia's shoulder and cried onto it, hugging back.

Now, usually, Prussia wouldn't dare hug another man. But this man was broken, this man needed comfort.

* * *

He didn't know how it happened, but Prussia found himself downstairs, cooking dinner for Russia. He was making beef stew, because he really didn't know how to make much of anything else. Normally Russia wouldn't allow anyone to cook for him, but he'd make an exception.

Russia was in the living room lying down on the couch, watching jeopardy. One of the categories was 'Russian Politics' which made him chuckle.

He turned his head from the television program as he heard the floor creak behind him.

"Hey, the food's almost done, but I'm going to drive back to tell America and the others that I'll be staying here for awhile. Turn the stove off in about 10 minutes." Prussia mentioned, grabbing his car keys out of his pocket.

"You're not going out in the snow like that, are you?" Russia asked with his heavy accent, pointing to the other man.

Prussia looked down at himself. He was wearing his dark blue uniform. "Well yea…this is what I came here in."

Russia got up off the couch slowly, his body feeling a bit weak. He walked over to a hall closet and pulled out the coat he usually wore and handed it to Prussia.

"Here, take this." Russia smiled.

Prussia shook his head in acceptance and slid it on, noticing it to fit a bit loosely, but hell, it would keep him warm.

"I'll be back in about an hour." He said as he began to head out of the door.

"Wait!" Russia said a bit loudly before Prussia could leave.

The albino looked over his shoulder. "Yea?"

"Could you stop somewhere and get me some dark chocolate?" Russia asked, laughing a bit shyly.

"Dark chocolate? You like that stuff?" Prussia asked, making a distasteful face at the request.

"Well yea." Russia smiled. "It's bitter, but if you pay enough attention, it's also sweet."

Prussia stared at him for a few seconds before smiling. "That's fitting…." he mumbled to himself in amusement.

Russia tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What was that?"

Prussia shook his head. "Nothing…I'll be back Ivan."

"Thanks for the warning." Russia joked, chuckling.

The other man just rolled his eyes before walking out of the door, feeling he cold air nip at the skin on his hands and face harshly. He was thankful Russia had given him his coat.


	3. Mobscene

While Prussia was taking his long drive back to tell America about what had happened, Russia stayed behind to relax.

Although he was seeming to be fine and all, really, he was hurting. His skin was aching and he was so weak he felt like passing out after even the slightest of movement.

Not only that, he wasn't feeling too well mentally either. His emotions were drained, and he could tell he'd be stuck on another depression cycle if he didn't shoot up soon. But could he get away with that? Prussia would be back in a couple of hours, maybe less depending on how fast he drives.

But then again, maybe Prussia was right…if Russia continued to use, then his body would quit making endorphins. What would he do then?

Russia sighed and sat up from the couch, groaning a bit from pain. He ran his fingers gently over the abused flesh of his arm, feeling the scars and wounds he'd made. And then he felt it. That feeling that would wash over him now and again. It was like a wall of sadness that hit him straight on, making him feel so depressed it damn well hurt him physically. But the thing is, he couldn't tell where it hurt.

It was decided.

"I can't fucking believe I'm doing this…" Russia groaned, standing up and making his way to the stairwell. He stared at his hands, then the rail.

Climbing up the stairs would be a bitch in his current condition. It was times like these that he wishes he'd have stashed a bit of heroin somewhere downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prussia had just got out of his car and was proceeding to walk back into the building where their conferences were held. He spotted Lithuania outside, chatting with Poland.

Prussia narrowed his eyes as he approached them, waiving a little.

"Hey, Poland, you mind if I talk to Lithuania in private for a few?" Prussia asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes. 'damn I need a haircut' he thought.

Poland looked up at the albino and nodded. "I'll be in the copy machine room after you guys are done talking, okay Lithy?" The blonde mentioned, waving goodbye.

"Yea, I'll ketch up with you later."

Lithuania turned to Prussia, wondering why he'd ever want to talk to him.

"Hey, you been to Russia's place lately?" Prussia crossed his arms, looking a bit stern.

"Ah, weren't you sent to go check on him? How was he doing?" the dark headed male looked worried. "Oh! And to answer your question, no I haven't seen him in awhile."

Prussia raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Lithuania looked a the ground. "He was acting really weird one day, and told all of us to just leave. Ever since then no one's been able to contact him…"

Prussia leaned on one hip, looking up at the sky. It was really gray. "It's….gonna storm soon." He mumbled, walking past Lithuania to head inside the building.

"Ah- y-yea I suppose." the shorter male said, watching as Prussia walked inside.

* * *

Russia finally made it up to his room, feeling even weaker from climbing the stairs. He sat down on his bed and leaned forward a bit, trying to shake off his nausea.

After he felt he was okay, he opened the small drawer to his nightstand. Russia pulled out a small bag full of light brown powder heroin. He sprinkled a good amount onto a metal spoon, adding a few drops of water from a bottle of water. He took a lighter to the bottom of the spoon, letting it heat up and mix with the water.

He sighed and sat it down lightly, so not as to spill it. Russia then tied a thin elastic band around his arm, picking up a syringe.

He sucked the heroin into it, flicking the tip to let air bubbles out. He then held his pale arm out, staring at it.

He gulped hard, his hand shaking a bit as he lowered the needle to his arm, barely touching it. He found a good vein and poked it a little. Russia could hear his heart beating in his ears as he pushed the needle in his vein a bit further. He closed his eyes, finally pushing down on the syringe to let the heroin go into his blood stream. He then quickly untied to elastic band on his arm.

Russian leaned back and closed his eyes, dropping the needle out of his hand, letting it hit the floor. He scooted back on his bed, letting himself lean on the wall. He could feel pleasure beginning to coarse through his veins, bringing him to a over-all state of euphoria. Russia laid back and just let it wash over him, enjoying happiness while he could.

* * *

Prussia was getting impatient. He was waiting on America to get to the conference room for about half an hour now. He had been downing cups of coffee from the small machine they kept in there, kicking his feet up on the table.

He sighed in relief when he saw the big door to the room swing open and the Blonde walk in.

"Sorry I was late dude, Britain had me up all night last night and I slept it!" America chuckled nervously, taking a seat next to the Albino.

Prussia scoffed and leaned forward. "Yea, yea. Now do you wanna know how things went or not?"

"Of course I do man. What's the dealio with Russia?"

"Well…" Prussia's expression softened a bit. He didn't really know if he should tell America _everything. _Maybe he could…leave out some details.

"Well what? Spit it out I ain't got all day! I have an angry British dude waiting for me back home." America huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, Russia is…having some issues right now." Prussia said, a bit slowly.

America lifted his eyebrow. "Issues?"

Prussia sighed. "Yea Issues. Like personal issues. And I'm going to have to stay with him for awhile so his…personal issue, can be resolved."

America looked at Prussia, a bit suspiciously. "Well alright…but you gave him the packet right?"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Screw your damn packet, there's more important things going on than that."

America pouted. "Hey, I worked real hard on those information packets."

"Whatever, can I go now? I have to get back to Russia."

"Go ahead, I gotta get going too." The blonde said, straightening his glasses and standing up.

Prussia stood up and yawned. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting pretty late.

As he was walking back to his car, he remembered something crucial.

He almost dropped his keys out of his hand. "I forgot to take the heroin away from him…"

Yea, he knew Russia wanted to stop, but he was an addict. Surely he'd do it even though Prussia told him not to.

Prussia hurried up and got in his car and started it, not bothering to put on his seatbelt.

He backed out of the parking lot, pretty much speeding to make it to Russia's as quickly as he could.

* * *

Russia's high was starting to die down, but he was feeling sick again. His stomach felt horrible, like he was going to throw up. He didn't have the strength to really get up and walk at the moment, so he slid off the bed to where he was sitting on the floor.

Russia was breathing heavily now, his head feeling foggy. He crawled his way to the bathroom door on the other side of his room, reaching up to twist the knob open.

He finally got the door open, feeling his palms touch the cool tiles of the floor. He dragged his body over to the toilet, hunching over it to throw up all the contents of his stomach.

After retching, he grabbed a hand towel off the stand next to the tub, wiping his mouth off flushing the toilet.

He leaned against the bath tub, breathing in and out deeply. After a few minutes his head was clearing up, and he was feeling a bit better. He could finally stand up, and walked over to the sink. Russia opened a bottle of mouth wash, pouring a good amount into his mouth and gargling it. After spitting it all out, he turned the sink on, and splashed cold water onto his face.

Russia looked down at his arm. There was a new, big welt on it. He smirked a little, chuckling sadly. "He's gonna be so pissed_ at _me…"

* * *

I hope you're enjoying the story! Reviews help alot :D


	4. Eat Me, Drink Me

Since Russia hadn't been using for too long, he'd been using smaller doses of Heroin because it didn't take much to give him a good high. But this time, he noticed the high wore off way too quickly, thus bringing back his depression.

He needed more.

He stared down at the bag of heroin, not completely sure how much he'd have to use. He wasn't really educated in that area much. He only knew the basics.

He bit his lip slightly. "Maybe…I'll use the whole rest of the bag?" The Russian pondered, sifting the bag back and forth.

He sat out a small metal cup, pouring all of the contents of the bag in it, pouring some water in. "Well….it's worth a shot."

He flicked open his lighter, which had the symbol for Virgo engraved on it, and put the flame at the bottom of the metal cup.

* * *

Luckily, there wasn't too much traffic at that time of night, meaning Prussia could hurry to Russia's place.

"Dammit, I can't believe I let myself make such a dumb-fuck mistake. The last thing you do is leave drugs with an addict!" Prussia cursed at himself as his eyes were glued to the road.

He was already going 90 and was surprised he hadn't been stopped by a police officer yet. He couldn't remember the last time he was so mad at himself. And it wasn't helping his temper that it was so damn cold in Russia, even with the coat he was given he was still cold. And on top of that the heating in his car needed fixed.

He actually stopped at the next red light, since there was a cop lounging in his car at the gas station next to it. Prussia leaned on his steering wheel and groaned. "This situation has me completely fucked…why did I even volunteer to take care of that fucking huge ass country? He should be capable of doing this himself right? We countries aren't necessarily the same as people, aren't we better? So shouldn't we be able to get rid of an addiction like it's nothing?" He said aloud to himself, waiting for the light to change.

The light finally changed, and he let off on the break. "I quit smoking all on my own, maybe I should start again, just to show Ivan it's easy to quit an addiction." He was staring at the car ashtray, which had previously been filled with cigarette butt's and ashes.

He picked up the habit awhile back when he met this chick at bar. He was really attracted to her, and was chatting her up. She mentioned she thought men who smoked looked really sexy, so he felt compelled to do it. He saw her a few more times at the bar, before she just stopped going. And left Prussia with a nasty habit.

"Tch…that bitch probably had a flabby ass anyway…" Prussia mumbled to himself, feeling stupid.

He turned into Russia's driveway, slamming the gear shift to the 'P' before getting out and slamming the door shut a bit too roughly, making the seat-belt catch in the door and clink against the metal.

Let's just say, Prussia's Ferrari had seen better days…

* * *

He stepped onto the porch and twisted the door knob. The door was still unlocked like he'd left it.

But Russia wasn't where he was when he left.

He stepped into the kitchen, the stove was off and there was a used bowl lying in the sink.

"Hmm…maybe he went upstairs to take a leak…?" Prussia face-palmed. "Yea right you idiot, you know what the fuck he's doing up there!"

He talks to himself when he's angry…

Prussia ran up the stairs, his mind panicking so much at the thought of Russia's condition that it forced his body to move as quickly as possible to his room.

He grabbed the doorknob, almost forgetting to twist it, and swung it open.

* * *

Prussia just stood and stared at Russia, standing in front of the bed he was on.

Russia was clutching his head, and looked to be breathing way harder than anyone should.

Prussia took another step closer. "Ivan, where's the goddamn heroin?" He asked sternly, putting his hand on his hip.

"I…already used it." The larger nation replied between staggering breaths.

Prussia scoffed. "Yea, I can fucking see that. I mean where's the rest of it?"

Russia only looked down, letting his hair shift in his eyes. "That was all of it."

Prussia's eyes widened. "You used that whole fucking bad? Are you fucking retarded?"

The Russian clenched his teeth, lifting his head to look at Russia. "Just leave, I don't need you hanging around here if you're just going to insult me!"

The albino lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to go all of a sudden? I've insulted you many times before and it never made a difference."

Russia's violet eyes were staring daggers at Prussia's red ones. "Just leave, I'm not feeling so well." he shifted to where he was lying down, his eyes closed and his hand over them. He grimaced when he felt the bed shift.

Prussia sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his arms. "I'm not going anywhere. If you die or something it'll be my fault because I left you alone. Now do you feel like throwing up or something?"

"….No, I already did that earlier." Russia kept his voice monotone.

Prussia was getting even more confused. He glanced over at Russia, spotting the many new track marks on his arm. He shook his head, disappointed. "Then what's wrong?"

Russia sat up quickly, glaring. "Just fucking leave me alone, nothing's wro-!" He stopped mid-sentence, leaning over a bit from feeling queasy. He clenched head once more, before falling over on Prussia.

Prussia flinched as he felt the other country fall on him, ignoring the painful thud of his head into his chest. "Whoa, Ivan you okay?"

Russia lifted his head off of Prussia's chest, feeling the dizziness leave his head. "Yea I'm okay, sorry for falling on you like that…"

Prussia sighed. "It's okay just make sure y-" Prussia's eyes widened as he felt something weird up against his leg.

He stared at Russia awkwardly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Russia narrowed his eyes.

"U-ummm….your….against my leg….it's…." Prussia pointed to Russia's crotch awkwardly.

Russia's crotch was pressed firmly against Prussia's leg, and in all it's glory, his dick was hard.

Russia's face turned a pale red as he tried to sit up away from Prussia.

"Is that what was wrong with you? You were horny?" The albino man asked, making a disgruntled face.

"For your information, it's not uncommon. Shooting up heroin pretty much feels like an orgasm on it's own." Russia crossed his arms, looking out the window next to his bed.

"It feels like an orgasm…? So that's why it feels so good to do heroin?" There was curiosity in Prussia's voice.

"Well, pretty much I would say so." Russia's bashfulness was finally dying down a bit.

"Then why not just fuck someone? It seems a lot safer than shooting up drugs."

Prussia wasn't one to beat around the bush, he was blunt. Plain and simple.

"Yea, because it totally looks like I have someone hanging around here have sex with." Russia rolled his eyes, covering his crotch with a pillow.

There was a silence that swept over the room. Prussia was looking downwards at the bed, fiddling with his thumbs. "But…if say, someone were to…you know, have relations with you. Do you think it would help you kick your addiction?"

Russia looked at him in disbelief. "Are you seriously considering that?"

Prussia sighed as he closed his eyes. He reached to his uniform, pulling his jacket off. He threw It on the floor carelessly, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Russia watched with a pink-tinted face, not being able to look away from the pail man stripping in front of him.

Prussia stopped after all the buttons were undone, opening his eyes to stare at Russia. "Does this answer your question?"

Russia nodded lightly, still staring. There were a few scars visible on Prussia's chest.

The paler of the two shifted over to Russia, unwrapping his scarf strand by strand, kissing any visible flesh of his neck he exposed.

"Don't get me wrong though…" Prussia began speaking in-between kisses. "I'm not a queer, I'm just doing this for your sake. I don't know why, but I really want you to get better…." Prussia's eyes were softened, and his lips were ghosting over Russia's flesh ever so lightly it sent chills up his spine.

Russia gently caressed Prussia's jaw, pulling his face in for a passionate kiss. Once their lips were parted, Russia stared into Prussia's eyes, feeling dazed.

Prussia only grinned a little, sliding off his shirt.

"So, Ivan…" He started working at his pants.

"Shall we began?"

* * *

Sorry to cut it off there XD But I will give you your sour lemony goodness in the next chapter c: Reviews are helpful!


	5. The Dope Show

**LEMON TIME *raves* now this won't be the only lemon in this story, trust me *~***

* * *

Prussia was Lying on top of Russia, both men finally stripped down to nothing.

Russia was more intrigued about the whole ordeal really, watching carefully as Prussia would ghost his lips over his navel, only to tease the flesh and suck on the spot above it.

"You sure do…enjoy using your mouth…" Russia breathed out, his voice sounding serious.

Prussia lifted his eyebrow, tongue still above Russia's navel. He stared for a few seconds before lifting his head, moving it to face Russia's. "Yea, just don't ever expect me to ever use it on your dick."

Russian laughed throatily. "heh, didn't even cross my mind."

Prussia glared at the man below him for a second, before looking down at Russia's manhood. It was still pretty much flaccid. He made 'tch' noise before latching his lips onto Russia's neck.

He kept his eyes turned to Russia's groin, trying to get some type of reaction out of what was down there.

Russia could tell what was going on, and found it amusing that Prussia was getting pissed off that he wasn't getting Russia's dick up.

Russia leaned his head into Prussia's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"Try touching it…" He smirked, gently licking the tip of Prussia's earlobe.

Prussia flinched. "Tch, whatever!" the albino man scowled, moving his hand down to Russia's penis without even looking. The blush on Prussia's face was getting brighter each time his hand moved lower.

Once he felt his hand touch the base, he finally gathered up the courage to look at what he was doing. Prussia then turned to face Russia's manhood, sitting on top of the pale man backwards.

Russia blushes and his eyes widened as he stared at Prussia's nicely defined, pale back.

Prussia wrapped his hands around Russia's manhood hesitantly, slightly moving them up and down his shaft.

Russia sighed deeply, letting his head lean back on the pillow below his head. He closed his eyes, letting himself feel the softness of Prussia's hands.

Prussia seemed pleased when he saw Russia's lower regions giving a pretty good reaction. He started moving his hands a little faster, staying focused on it with his eyes.

Russia groaned a little, opening up his eyes to stare at Prussia's back again. He smirked, reaching his hand up to gently poke the back of Prussia's neck.

The albino shivered, stopping his hands and looking back at the man he was sitting on top of. Russia giggled and continued running his finger lightly down Prussia's neck, proceeding down to his back.

Prussia thought about complaining, he really did. But the gentle feeling tickling down his spine felt so good he couldn't find it in himself to get mad. He simply let his eyes slide closed, humming a little as he felt another teasing sensation on his flesh.

"Heh, you're very sensitive, Gilbert." Russia spoke with a smirk on his face, as if to test the other man.

"Shut it…" Prussia scowled, sliding off the man to where he was sitting in between his legs.

Russia just stared blankly at Prussia, expecting something to happen.

Prussia himself wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. He'd never done it with another man before, hell, he'd only done it with 2 girls in his whole life. And neither of them were very good experiences.

But he wasn't so stupid as to not know how gay sex was done, he's watched television and overheard conversations about it. But other than that, he was drawing a blank.

He stared at Russia with a blush on his face. "Lift your legs apart…" he said awkwardly, pointing to them.

Russia's face flushed and he nodded, doing so as he awkwardly shifted his legs to where Prussia wanted them.

Again, Prussia just stared. He thought maybe he'd just go ahead do what he knew how to do. And thus he picked Russia's hips up a little, making sure to get a good firm grip on them. He thrust his hips forward.

Russia's eyes widened, and before he could even say anything he felt the tip of Prussia's dick intrude his insides.

Prussia looked a little disgruntled, but still had the look as if he were enjoying it.

On the other hand though, Russia looked like he was damn near about to kill someone. He lifted his left leg and kicked Prussia off of him (and out of him) which made the albino man fall backwards on the bed.

Prussia narrowed his eyes. "Hey! Just what the hell are you doing?"

Russia rolled his eyes, sitting up a bit. "You can't just go sticking you fucking dick in people without asking them first!"

Now Prussia could tell that he was pretty angry with him, but quite frankly, he didn't give a flying fuck.

"Well excuse the fuck outta me, I wasn't informed that I was supposed to ask you! What was I supposed to say? Excuse me kind sir, I will now enter your ass?"

"Quit acting like a three year old! This was your idea, so if you want to do this, let's do it right!"

Prussia sighed heavily, slicking his hair out of his eyes. "Since you seem to know _everything,_ then why don't you show me how to do it right?"

Russia narrowed one eye, lifting his eyebrow making the face of 'you want me to do what?'

Prussia smirked and nodded. "You heard me. If you're so smart, show me."

The feeling Russia had was like a mixture of embarrassment and something he couldn't identify. But no matter what the feeling was, it was the only thing keeping him from telling Prussia to fuck off and leave.

"Fine…but I swear I'll fucking get you back for this." The Russian scowled, moving over close to Prussia.

Prussia only smirked even more, laughing quietly as Russia put his legs at each side of him, proceeding to lower himself to sit in Prussia's lap. The act itself made Prussia a bit flustered.

The awkward eye contact that turned into awkward staring, was soon broken when Prussia moved his eyes away from Russia's violet ones.

"N-now what? You gonna just sit there like an idiot or what?" He asked nervously, feeling the strangeness of Russia's skin against his own.

Russia's eyes narrowed. "Why do you insist on being so quick about everything? We have all the time in the world." he mumbled, leaning his head into Prussia's neck to lightly suck on it.

Instead of flinching or replying, Prussia just sorta stared down at Russia. It was strangely feeling good to him. He reached his hand up to Russia's hair, lightly running his fingers through it, never taking his eyes off of said man.

Russia didn't seem bothered by the gesture, so he just kept trailing his lips lower to Prussia's chest, only to stop and place multiple kisses on his smooth skin. Prussia was actually really surprised that Russia could show affection like this. And it especially felt good, because he'd never been exposed to this kind of sensuality before.

Russia finally moved his head away from Prussia's chest, only to place his lips onto the other man's.

Now it may come as a surprise, but Prussia hadn't ever kissed anyone until Russia. Which is why when he felt Russia try and slip his tongue in his mouth, he froze up and wasn't sure what to do.

This irritated Russia a bit, he clenched his teeth. "Open your mouth up a bit." He commanded, poking the side of Prussia's jaw lightly.

Prussia did so, feeling a bit strange as he felt Russia's wet tongue enter his mouth. Russia could rubbed his tongue across the roof of Prussia's mouth, thus making the other man shiver at the incredibly strange feeling it created.

Russia smirked and took his mouth off of Prussia's. "You like that?" He asked, grinning.

Prussia looked a bit dazed. "Yea actually…" the albino spoke slowly, moving his lips to the corner of Russia's mouth. He kissed it, trailing the kisses up his jaw and to his ear, nibbling and licking it.

It was only up until now that they both finally realized just how aroused they were by the whole situation.

Prussia began grinding his waist against Russia's, groaning a bit at the feeling. Russia put his hands on Prussia's waist, grinding his own arousal along with him.

Russia leaned his head against Prussia's shoulder, moaning silently as he enjoyed the friction. Prussia on the other hand had his head tipped back, groaning while he pressed his fingertips into Russia's shoulders.

But before Russia could get too lost in his pleasure, he pressed on Prussia's hips, backing them off of his own.

Prussia clenched his teeth at the loss of the friction, throwing Russia a questioning gaze.

Russia ignored the look and lifted his hips up a bit. Prussia only became even more confused when he saw Russia start to suck on his own fingers. He honestly had no fucking clue what was going on.

Although Russia hadn't done had sex with anyone at all before, he still knew a lot. He doesn't really remember where he learned everything he knew, he just kinda learned all the aspects of sex from the people he grew up around.

He moved his hand to his entrance, prodding it a few times before actually slipping one in.

The look on Prussia's face was that of surprise as he lowered his head to watch the process go on.

Russia wasn't in pain. Yea it felt funny, but he expected that. He moved the one finger in and out a bit, trying to get used to the sensation of something being inside him before adding his second one.

After a few seconds he kept the first one in half way, nudging the second one in, which seemed to be rather difficult. Once it was in, he attempted stretching himself, but his muscles were being a bit reluctant. He gave up, taking them out. He decided to chance it.

By now Prussia was rock hard from watching what had just go down. He was surprised at himself for getting so incredibly turned on by another man. But he didn't beat himself up for it, he was too distracted by the feeling of Russia lowering himself down on his manhood.

Prussia felt Russia's entrance at the tip of his arousal while he stared into Russia's eyes nervously. The vodka drinking nation's violet eyes were glazed over a bit from all the sensuality he was feeling. He closed his eyes as he pressed his body weight down more, allowing himself to begin to slide Prussia's dick inside of him.

It wasn't all too horrible at first really, a bit of a sting from the stretch of course though. Russia stopped lowering himself just at the base of the head, breathing in sharply and exhaling to relax more. Only then did he lower more, getting about halfway down onto Prussia's almost 11 inch arousal.

Russia finally stopped, letting himself lean his head onto Prussia chest as he breathed in and out as evenly as he could. It hurt, not so terribly that he couldn't go on, but still, it was painful.

After Prussia calmed down from feeling the sensation of Russia's insides around him, he put his hand on the back of the other man's head. He stroked his hair "Are you okay?"

"Tch, shut up this isn't some sappy BL novel, I'm fine now be quiet." Russia snapped, sitting back up.

"Geez, sorry for trying to be a little sentimental…" Prussia mumbled.

Russia ignored him and placed his hands on the angry man's shoulders, pushing himself up and down.

Prussia's eyes seemed to close on their own from the amazing pleasure, he tried his best not to start moaning, so he only let it slip out a little.

Russia could feel himself actually adjusting to the size of Prussia's penis, so he wasn't afraid to push all the length inside of himself.

Once filled to the hilt, Russia moaned a bit loudly, biting his lip from the burning sensation and stretching. But despite the pain, it also felt all too good. Russia lifted his hips again, only to push them back down.

Prussia kept his eyes on the spot where his dick and Russia's entrance met. For some reason it really turned him on to watch it go in and out. The albino groaned each time Russia pressed back down onto his arousal, creating that amazing friction.

The sensation for Russia was so good he couldn't keep his muscles from spasming around Prussia's length. This only creating even more pleasure for the both of them.

Russia wrapped his arms around Prussia, leaning his head against his shoulder again as he moved himself up and down on his dick. Prussia moved his hand between them to start jerking Russia off.

It caught Russia off guard, and made his internal muscles squeeze tighter. He moaned loudly, accidentally biting down on Prussia's flesh a bit harshly. "F-fuck, Gilbert!"

Prussia smirked through his own moan, thrusting his hips upwards in time with Russia's as they came down. Since it was Russia's first time, he was getting pretty close to cumming already, especially with the double pleasure coming to his body.

As he felt his orgasm nearing, Russia immediately latched his lips onto Prussia's, shoving his tongue down his throat mid-moan. He rubbed his tongue against Prussia's roughly, their teeth clicking together every now and then from the thrusting of their hips moving them.

Before he knew it, Russia felt himself cumming, squirting it onto his and Prussia's chests. At noticing that he'd came, Prussia removed his hand from Russia's now spent manhood. Russia continued the up and down movement of hips for Prussia, still enjoying the feeling himself in the after-glow of his orgasm.

Now that Russia had came, he was a bit tighter, making it feel even better for Prussia. All the pre-cum his dick had been leaking was making Russia's insides nice and slick.

After a few more balls-deep thrusts, Prussia could feel himself on-edge, grabbing Russia's hips and pressing them down hard as he shot his cum straight up into his rectum. Russia groaning a little from the sensation, actually enjoying it a bit.

Prussia fell forward, making Russia fall back. They laid on top each other as their chests heaved up and down to take in gasps of air. Russia closed his eyes and slicked the sweat off of his forehead. He re-opened them, looking up at Prussia. He chuckled a little as he saw that parts of Prussia's bangs were strayed across his forehead and stuck there from his sweat.

"Go comb your hair, you look stupid." Russia grinned, wiping the hair out of the other man's face.

Prussia growled a little, getting up off of the nation below him. "Fuck that, I'm going to take a shower. I'm all sticky."

Russia sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Same here, I'll take one after you."

"I'm going to have to borrow something of yours to wear." Prussia said a bit nonchalantly, picking his clothing up off the floor and putting them in a pile on the chair next to the fireplace.

"That's fine, there's clothes in my dresser." Russia said in his strong accent, pointing to the big, gold and velvet piece of furniture.

"Oh, is that where you keep your clothes? I never would have guessed." Prussia said with sarcasm, knowing full well people kept clothing in dressers.

"Whatever smartass, just tell me when you're done with your shower. Try and make it quick, I can't stand to stay sticky like this for much longer." The larger nation complained, covering his body up with the bed sheet.

"Yea yea…but can you have something to drink ready for me when I get out? I'm thirstier than a motherfucker." Prussia asked before opening the bathroom door.

Russia grinned mischievously. "Exactly how thirsty is a motherfucker? Please, do tell."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean…" he mumbled, finally entering the bathroom and closing the door behind.

Russia got up and put on a pair of boxers. Before leaving the room to go downstairs and get drinks, he looked in the mirror, noticing all the hickys on his neck and body. For some reason…it made him feel flustered. Russia blushed a bit before leaving the room.

He didn't pay too much attention to it, but he felt so much better than he did when he was on drugs.

* * *

Reviews are love and let me know if you're liking this or not! Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
